


Coming Together

by forgottenLiliy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenLiliy/pseuds/forgottenLiliy
Summary: It's been hard living without their dear friend, but in the end they will realize they have each other, to help them through these tough times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FEELS TIME. Okay so just in case it's not clear, this story goes on to little flashbacks to when everyone visits Noct's grave separately, then in the end it goes back to the present and they all visit him together. Hope it makes sense and I hope you love the angst, enjoy :")

It was that time of year again, his majesty’s birthday. Everyone made a great effort to visit him and pay their respects, but they did so, separately. It has always been like that. Even when they visit on other occasions, whenever it be a holiday or they just felt like being near him, they would do so. Ignis, Prompto, Gladiolus and Luna. To all of them Noctis meant a great deal and his passing effected them as well of course, each in their own way.  
Though they all kept in contact, and were all very close, this arrangement just came to be natural. Maybe no one wanted to see another when they mourned Noctis, or themselves for that matter. It’s funny how their paths never crossed when doing so, considering how often all of them go to the grave site. It was just to hard to admit, admit that they needed each other. Cause no matter how much time has passed, it was only getting harder.

-

Lunafreya walked side by side with Gentiana, holding flowers in a basket at her side. It was Valentine’s Day, so she prepared a wonderful bouquet, even some of Noctis’ favorite chocolate. Silly yet she still went through with it. As always when she approached his monument, she took a few moments before she could actually step forward.

“Do you wish for me to hold the flowers my lady?” Gentiana spoke softy, only offering help.

“No…thank you..” She tried her best to offer a smile, but to no avail. Finally she made her way over, reading the engravings on the stone like it was the first time. A small intake of breath before she placed down the Sylleblossoms, kneeling as she did so, not caring much anymore if she dirtied her dress. “Hello my love…I hope you are well..” As she spoke she could already feel herself choking up.

Gentiana knelt beside Luna, placing a hand on her shoulder. A simple gesture to remind her she was present if she needed, it was much appreciated.

“I miss you so much…my silly prince..” A bit of laughter, reaching up to dab at her eyes. “But I know you are here with me and….” Not caring of the mess she made, dropping what was left in her hands, she proceeded to sob, grabbing at the stone as if her life depended on it. “It isn’t fair…! It isn’t fair….” She repeated. Again, and again, and again.

Gentiana leaned over to embrace her more properly. Stroking her head as she cradled her in her arms. “I know…gone too soon…too soon…” She but her lip at her own words, this was just as hard for her. Having to deal with the loss of someone she never knew she would create a strong bond with. Noctis had such suffering and yet his heart remained pure. That only made it more difficult when coming to terms with his death. “Oh King of Kings….we wish you peace eternal…rest easy…” Gentiana finished off with a prayer, for she knew Luna was unable to speak. Soon after cleaning up her mess, the flowers were left and they took their leave.

-

“Gladdddy. Wait up.” Iris whined as she paced herself to get to her brothers side.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to leave ya behind.” Gladio didn’t even notice he was speeding, unknowingly it was his way to hide his pain. He felt the quicker he did this, then the less his heart be affected. But of course that never happened, especially when Iris came along. 

Gladio usually took it in himself to plan his visits so he wouldn’t have to take his sister, not to be cruel, but he hated to see the look on her face when they went to his grave. They both manage to find time to go together and it was New Year’s Eve.

“Here it is..” Every time she looked down at the stone engraved with his name, she had to come to terms that this was real. He was gone. Iris took it in herself to place down the flowers, sadly smiling as he brother placed his hand on her shoulder.

“I remember one day..when we were counting down…he wanted to be the one to pop the cork in the bottle. “ Gladio already felt himself smiling like a fool, that idiot friend of his was always such a child.

“Heh…let me guess..he messed up somehow?” As he always did, but it made him charming. At least to her.

“Oh yeah, he popped it one second to early and the cork went flying, taking out the light in the room. We were all mad at first, but then we couldn’t stop laughing. The best part was he drenched himself in the champagne and shrugged it off like he didn’t care.” The two allowed them self to exchange a bit of laughter, it was good to share memories like this, not often he did so.

“Wish I could of been there, but the thought alone is priceless.” Her cheeky grin soon faded as she knew it was back to reality but she hoped Gladio would open up more, just like this.

“Happy New Year Noct….” Was all he could say as he gripped onto the tomb, simply walking off soon after. Iris caught up with him, and when she did she stopped in her tracks as she never seen her brother like this before.

“Gladdy..” His face soon being covered with tears, unable to stop them. She joined him as her dainty arms held him close. She wish she could make it stop, but her heart was too weak to hold up both of them in high spirits. At least they had each other, they were thankful for that. For now their embraces would have to be enough to fill the void left within them.

-

This day marked the anniversary of the King’s death, Ignis couldn’t believe that another year had gone by and he had to come to realization Noct was not returning. Though Ignis knew he had loved ones to be at his side to comfort him, to join him when he made his visits, he requested to go alone. Dealing with the pain was hard enough, he didn’t need others to see him let his emotions lose. Some things did never change.

Approaching the headstone for what felt like the 1000th time, he felt his heart instantly sink. Memories flooded through his mind, trying to focus on the good times they shared, but the day he lost him was still burned so heavily within him.

“Evening Noct…I brought you some Lilies today..” Placing them down his grip tightened on the stems of the flowers before he could eventually let go. Not many knew the love for nature Noct had, he cared very deeply of the beauty everyone so easily neglected. Ignis did his best to bring along different flowers each time, for what he hoped was to his liking.

As he fell to his knees, he found himself apologizing for the same thing over and over, even though he had no means to do so at all. “I should of…let you sleep in more…I shouldn’t of cared when you acted so childish..should of never lectured you on what you did wrong I.. “ He felt overwhelming guilt of all things he said, and held on tightly on what he should of said. 

He knew Noct didn’t hold any grudges against him, and that he made it clear he appreciated everything that was done in order to ensure he was taken care of. Still, Ignis felt that maybe he was too hard on him sometimes, and now he’ll never know the truth of his heart. He can sit here forever and let the tears fall down till he had none left, but he knew he had to go eventually.

Kissing his fingertips, he brought it to the picture that was held up in Noctis memory before taking his leave. “Goodnight..Noct.. “

-

“Honey you sure you don’t need help with that?” Cidny agreed to help him with the wreath he picked out, but Prompto said he would manage.

“Don’t worry- I gots it!” He adjusted it a bit so that he could see what was in front of him as he continued to walk with her. Most of the time he was able to keep up his bright spirits even when he was experiencing pain, but coming here time and time again, it proved to be a challenge to hide his true feelings like he used to.

“I’m sure he will love it Prompto..” She softly spoke as they finally reached their destination. She carefully watched as he set down the wreath and made sure it stood up right. It was in the shape of a heart and it was covered with tons of flowers. 

“Merry Christmas buddy..” He wished he could of gotten him something even bigger, but this would have to do. He felt the needed to go all out, for Christmas was his favorite holiday.

“Merry Christmas Noctis…we love ya so much..” Even for Cidny it proved to be hard to cope with his passing. Though she didn’t know him very long, she got to bond with him while seeing Prompto, and she respected so much what he had done for the world, and of course helping protect her beloved. It was sad to see such a pure soul go way too soon.

“Yeah…we love you so much….so much..” It was easy to hear that the poor man was starting to choke up with his words. Once again his emotions could not be held in, even after so much time. Cidny didn’t waste a second as she pulled him into her arms, letting her fingers run through his blonde locks.

“I know sweetie…I miss him too…it’s crazy how unfair life could be…” Was all she could say, but what else was there to be said? It was the truth, but no matter what nothing could change the past. Cindy didn’t know long how she held him for in the same spot she always did, but she would hold onto him for as long as he needed.  
-

Today, was not going to be like it always use to be. Today they would all come to honor Noctis, not that they planned it though. Everyone seemed to have come to the gravesite around the same time, conveniently, they finally were all gathered, each and every one of them. At first they all didn’t know what to say, part of them wanted to just pay their respects one by one, but they knew that they didn’t have to do that anymore, at least, not all the time.

“Let’s go together this time..all of us.” The blonde spoke up, leading with a shy smile. Everyone soon nodded and followed as they made their way to Noctis once more.

Finally, they all stood together, looking down at the tomb placed in Noctis memory. The all were silent, but they didn’t need to say a word. being gathered like this was more then enough, especially for Noctis. Quietly he did appear, standing faintly in the distance as he watched over his loved ones side by side. More then anything, he just wanted them to know they had each other. Now, and forever.


End file.
